


Everywhere

by thorbiased



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M, Gen, Grief, Major character death - Freeform, post-Avengers: Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorbiased/pseuds/thorbiased
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERSMorgan was tired when she asked.“Where’s daddy now, mommy?”Pepper was tired, too, but a smile found her lips despite it all.When Pepper answered, she saw the sky and the stars, she saw oil stained rags and blueprints, she saw brown eyes and chocolate curls, she saw crinkling noses and deepening crow’s feet, she saw Tony.“He’s everywhere, baby girl.”The shortest of drabbles dealing with Pepper’s grief and her hope too.





	Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Still not over it.

Pepper Potts was broken by the little things. The chill in her sheets, where Tony’s body should’ve lied, when instead it lied deep under the earth. The tremble in Morgan’s lip when she asks for Daddy. The pain in Peter’s eyes as he watched Tony’s wreath float away. Rhodey not being able to get through a story for once. The way Happy instinctively went for the passengers side of his car as he left her house, expecting Tony to step into the driver's seat.  She was broken by the little things. 

Pepper Potts was held together by the little things. Rhodey’s rough, calloused hands—the same ones that had pulled Tony from that dessert and brought him home to her all those years ago—squeezing hers as they lower Tony’s casket into the ground. Happy’s tight, lingering hug in her kitchen, his whispered assurances and promises. The way Peter played with Morgan. Thor’s nearly bone crushing embrace, the way his mismatched eyes shone with tears when he told her that Tony would have the highest place of honor in Valhalla. She was held together by the little things. 

Pepper Potts missed Tony Stark, but she saw him in everything. She saw him in the scuffs on the floor. She saw him in the wildflowers that lined the shores of their lake. She saw her husband in the sky, when the clouds parted just enough for golden rays to leak out. She saw him in Rhodey, in Happy, and in Peter. She saw him most in Morgan, her sweet girl, who had her daddy’s everything. Who stared at the stars with longing. Who whispered stories to the moon. 

Pepper Potts hadn’t known how she would live without Tony Stark. But she was learning. She was learning that she didn’t truly live without Tony. He was there, always, in the flowers and the sky and in the people he’d touched. Tony Stark was a flame that would never burn out. 

Morgan was tired when she asked. 

“Where’s daddy now, mommy?”

Pepper was tired, too, but a smile found her lips despite it all. 

When Pepper answered, she saw the sky and the stars, she saw oil stained rags and blueprints, she saw brown eyes and chocolate curls, she saw crinkling noses and deepening crow’s feet, she saw  _ Tony _ .

“He’s everywhere, baby girl.”


End file.
